


Under care

by MissHappy



Series: Adopted [5]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Other, little!luke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-26
Updated: 2015-10-26
Packaged: 2018-04-24 14:51:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4923802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissHappy/pseuds/MissHappy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ashton has to leave to visit his mom, but this time he left his two most trusted people in charge of the most important thing in his life, Luke.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under care

**Author's Note:**

> it's been a while

“I am one hundred percent sure that you are the cutest kid in the entire universe” Calum said, an expression way too serious on his face.

“Thanks Cal, please let me go” Luke mumbled with difficulty, cheeks trapped under the 21-year old lad’s grasp. “I caaan’t, you’re just too damn adorable” Calum groaned, letting go of the boy’s cheeks just to surround his arms around him and squeeze him in a hug.

“Calum you are gonna kill him” a voice came into the room, making Luke’s heart jump on his chest. Michael walked to the sofa where Calum and Luke sat, holding a bowl of chopped fruits on his hand. The minute he sat down next to the 16- year old, the boy squirmed out of the man's killer cuddle and hurried to Michael’s lap.

“Hi Mikey, I like your hair now, I liked it before too, and the one before as well” Luke babbled, raising his hand to put his thumb in his mouth, retracting it after a second thought.

“Thanks kiddo, I did this color for you” Michael cooed at Luke’s little moment of retraction. “I thought you said you wanted to match with my skin color” Calum said in an apparently offended tone.  

“I did fucking not, Luke told me to do a brown color so I did” Michael laughed, starting to feed the boy on his lap.

“Can’t resist those blue eyes hm? No one can escape them” Calum muttered, again with an out of place serious tone. “When was Ashton coming back again?” He questioned while reaching for the remote on the small table in front of them and turning the TV on, immediately looking for a soccer game on a random sports channel.

“He’s so weird right?” Michael spoke softly to Luke, raising a fork with apple and pear to the blond’s mouth, watching him giggle and eat it. “Probably like six or something, on the afternoon whatever, he left food done so it doesn’t matter” He laughed again. Looking down, he noticed Luke’s hand gripping on his shirt while he watched the game on the screen.

_“He’s feeling particularly little today. When I told him yesterday that I was gonna visit my mom, he got very clingy, more than usual, said he didn’t want to go and refused to let me pack him a bag. I’m not staying at my mom’s for that, don’t want to be away from him for too long, especially when he’s like this. The only reason he’s okay with me leaving is because you guys are here”_

Michael recalled what Ashton had told them earlier, Luke was definitely acting clingier and seemed to not have any inhibitions, if the fact that he was more than okay with staying with a nappy for the rest of the day was anything to go by.

“What’s your favorite fruit hm?” Michael asked with a tone that was calming to the boy, taking advantage on Luke turning his attention back to him so he could continue feeding him the remaining fruits.

 

 

“Give it back!” Luke yelled for the fourth time already, arms trying to reach the stuffed penguin Calum had over his head. He was knelt on the bed and could reach it if he stood up, but apparently the thought didn’t even cross his mind. “Luke, Ashton said to put this on the washer, calm down. It’s nap time”

“He did not say that! I need my penguin to sleep!”

“He did, you just were too occupied with Michael you lil omega - c’mon I’m sure it’s not the first time you’ll sleep without it”

“He didn’t!”

“Could you two shut the fuck up? I’m watching Rio” Michael yelled from the couch on the living room, before the volume of the TV was raised obnoxiously.

“I’m gonna call Ash” Luke calmly said, picking up his phone. “He’ll tell you what I just said” Calum exited the room, the penguin clutched on his hand. After putting it on the washer he went back to Luke’s room, rolling his eyes when he noticed the boy on his phone, sitting cross legged on the bed.

“And Calum is being really mean, he doesn’t wanna let me nap and I’m tired but he says I can’t have my penguin-”

_“If only one hair of Luke is out of place when I get back, I swear I’ll let you know where the pics of THAT drunken night ended up”_

The brunette immediately snatched the phone out of Luke’s grasp, earning a squeal from the boy. “Listen Ash, I put the darn penguin on the washer just like YOU told me but did NOT tell Luke. Doesn’t he has like, ten other stuffed animals? Can’t he sleep with any other?”

“I hope you didn’t hurt Luke by taking the phone off him” Ashton replied calmly. “Put me on speaker Cal” Calum did just that, dodging Luke’s hand that went to grab the phone.

“Luke, your penguin is dirty and needs to be washed, I’m sorry I didn’t tell you baby” Luke whined at that, “I can’t sleep without it! Why are you so mean now?!”

“Lucas, you’ve slept without it with no problem, you’re being very disobedient right now and giving Calum a hard time. Now that I remember you didn’t drink your bottle this morning right?”

“No” the boy mumbled annoyed; not liking that Ashton was not on his side on this one. “Calum, you there?”

“Yeah Ash”

“Would you mind heating up a bottle for Luke? That would make him sleepy, some 45 seconds on the microwave”

“Yeah mate no problem”

“Alright, I gotta go. Take care guys-”

“Wait! Ash!”

 “Yeah my boy?”

“I’m sorry daddy, I’m gonna be good now” Luke said close to the phone, forgetting Calum could pretty well hear him. The 23-year old chuckled; answering on the same tone Luke used “I’m not the one you have to say that to, Lukey”

“I love you”

“I love you too baby, I’ll be back later I promise”

Calum ended the call then, feeling like he just experienced something too intimate. Ashton was definitely way too mature for his age, that, or he was too used to taking care of someone like Luke. Maybe both.

“I’m sorry Calum” the boy got on his knees and hugged the older lad, burying his face on Calum’s shoulder.

“This is the best hug I’ve been given, don’t tell Michael though” Calum hugged back, he swore the kid always smelled good.

Luke giggled, letting himself be carried to the kitchen, where he was sat on the counter while Calum heated the bottle. He stared around and admired how his house had been renewed. The table where they ate had been moved to outside of the kitchen and a wall had been placed there, so there could be a division from the kitchen and the living room. The couch was put on the other side of the new wall, the small table on front of it and another smaller couch on the wall just below the big window. The table was now closer to the door, at the right side of the room, and a cabinet on the corner. Their apartment was small -much smaller than Michael and Calum’s- but it was home, and Luke didn’t want it any other way.

“Are you giving him the bottle? I can do it if you want” Michael’s voice startled him, he looked to see Calum getting closer, bottle in hand, to take him again to his room. “Nah that’s fine, I’ll do it”.

 

 

Watching Luke drink from the bottle had been one of the cutest sights Calum’s ever experienced. But watching him clutch one of his numerous pillows with a light green pacifier on his mouth was indeed damn adorable too. He left the room after he made sure the boy was asleep and went to throw himself on the couch next to Michael.

“Kid’s asleep?” The brown haired asked without taking his eyes off the TV.

“Yeah, we need to wake him up in an hour and a half”

“Sure thing”

They were quiet for a bit, only paying attention to the kitty’s documentary on the screen. The place had a certain peaceful vibe that seemed to be on every corner of the apartment. There was not a rowdy mess outside like their place had. No wonder Ashton ever wanted to move in with them.

“You know-” Calum started, breaking the silence between both of them “-Luke got a bit fussy before his nap and called Ashton, and like, he handled it so perfectly. Luke calmed down and even apologized. I mean-I guess what I mean is that, Ashton and Luke have this almost perfect thing going on. It’s a bit crazy don’t you think?”

“Hm, Ashton has always been very mature. He’s had practice taking care of his siblings when he was younger and even now. Seems like the need of taking care of someone won’t ever leave him” Michael said, turning to look at Calum.

“Not really a need but, he’s just always prepared for it”

 

 

“I’m home!” Ashton yelled as soon as he opened the door, noticing the two persons he let this morning to care of Luke, sat on the floor of the small living room, toys scattered around them, and a very, very happy boy sat between the legs of the 22-year old _of course Luke will seat with Michael._

“Ash!” The boy ran to him, almost knocking him off with the force of his embrace, considering the muscular difference of each other. “How was my boy while I was gone hm? Nothing else since we talked?” He hugged back just as tightly, just to take Luke from the back of his thighs and scoop him up on his hip.

“I’ll answer that since I was the victim!” Calum called out, getting up from the floor.

“Everything was fine, he ate, he slept, good boy all day. Calum’s just a bigger baby” Michael said, not bothering with standing.

“I was good daddy, promise I was” Luke whispered, nuzzling his face on the older’s shoulder, hands gripping his shirt tightly.

“I know you were baby, let’s go make dinner so I can pamper you like you deserve”.


End file.
